


The Red Lioness

by Homer_Solomon



Series: The Red Lioness [1]
Category: Family Guy
Genre: F/F, Female Anti-Hero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homer_Solomon/pseuds/Homer_Solomon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some would say the Red Lioness was just a myth, something pervy college students would joke about while drunk. But she was real, especially to those she "punished". She disappeared almost twenty years ago, and memory of her faded, but now she has awoken from her slumber, ready to hunt down mean spirited bitches and teach them a lesson. </p><p>This chapter doesn't have any action but subsequent chapters will be VERY adult oriented, so this story should be read by mature readers only.</p><p>I'm new to posting stories, so please bare with me as I try to organize everything.</p><p>I do not own Family Guy, this is a erotic fan parody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Lioness

"Ok peter, I'm going to by book club meeting." Lois said grabbing her purse as she head for the door.

"Alright have fun Lois" Said Peter not taking his eyes from the TV.

"It's gonna run pretty late tonight ok? We're going over the entire first half of War & Peace so don't wait up for me." She said putting on her jacket.

"Ya ok" Peter replied blankly, sounding completely disinterred.

"There's leftovers in the fridge if you or the kids get hungry, and make sure you put Stewie to bed before not after the game ok?"

"I get it!" Said Peter sounding annoyed. "Swear to god Lois, you're a bigger nagger than Eleanor Roosevelt on the rag."

"Love you too sweetheart." She said sarcastically going out the door and locking it behind her.

She made her way to the car and got in, she drove a short distance away from the house before stopping again. She sat there for a whole five minutes taking deep breaths trying to calm herself. It's wasn't for the annoyance she felt for Peter's disinterest in her hobbies, even if they were nonexsistant. It was for the mixture of fear and excitement she had brewing in her chest, a feeling she had not felt in many years. There was a hunger there too, a deep, ravenous hunger that had began voicing its wants ever since that incident in the grocery store parking lot last weekend, the very thought of it made her grip the steering wheel in rage.

"That fucking bitch!" She growled "that stuck up, blonde haired slut!"

She made herself calm down with another deep breath and started the car again, part of her was unsure whether or not to go through with this, she had promised herself to never do it again all those years ago. But the memories she forced herself to forget had been flooding back in recent days, the memories of the hunts, the women, and the way she...

"I'll know when I get there." She told herself putting the car in drive, and continued on to where she was going.

  
Later at Quahog 24 Hour Storage Facility...

  
She parked her car in a nearby parking lot and changed into her disguise; a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. She left her purse and her clothes in the trunk, taking only the keys and her second phone. She pulled the hood over her face and started jogging towards the gate to the outside storage units, she didn't know if they had installed cameras since the last time she had been here all those years ago but she wasn't going to take any chances. After entering the code and getting past the gate she made her way past the countless garage doors until she found the one she was looking for.

6969

"Giggady" she joked to herself thinking of her neighbor Quagmire.

Slowly she reached into her pocket and retrieved the key, despite being so small it felt heavy in her hand. She didn't know why she kept the unit after all these years, but that didn't matter now. She knelt down and inserted the key, the lock made a audible CLICK as she turn it in her hand. She grabbed the handle and tried to pull it up but the door wouldn't budge. She tried again using two hands, again no luck.

"Come on you sonofabitch!" She grunted through gritted teeth trying to push off the ground with her legs.

With one hard pull the metal sheet door flew open so fast and with a rattle so loud she could have sworn she heard dogs barking in the distance. Waisting no time she crawled inside the unit and pulled the door down behind her, shrouding her in darkness. She took out her phone and flicked on the flashlight, she found two familiar shapes resting before her; one large object covered in a sheet, and a large trunk that sat at her feet. She looked around and found the light switch, when she flipped it on the lights slowly flickered on, filling the room with a dim buzzing light.

She knelt before the trunk that sat in the middle of the floor, it was the same one she had used when she was a young woman, she had taken it with her to college but since then it had stayed here. The trunk was covered in countless stickers; boy bands, cities, colleges, foreign countries, but there was one sticker on it that drew her eye from all the rest, one she caressed with her hand in a almost reverent fashion. It was centered on the lid, a red silhouette of a lioness' head on a black circle. She couldn't remember where she had gotten it, but she placed it there when it all began. She opened the trunk slowly, almost as if she feared something would jump out and attack her, nothing did, but a smell did come to meet her nose: the smell of old leather.

The mask was the first thing she saw. It was simple robber mask, the kind that just covered your eyes, made from fine red leather. She picked up the mask and held it in her hands, part of her wanted to put it on again but the other part felt afraid. She found the fold down mirror in the trunk and propped it open, revealing her conflicted reflection beneath the hoodie she wore. She pulled down the hood and took a long look at herself in the mirror, she saw Lois Griffen, a housewife in her forties and a mother of three who had to jungle ten things at once just to get through the day. She didn't see the young woman that use to be Lois Pewterschmidt, the wild fun loving girl who could take on the world, her face didn't have the glow it use to, it was worn down from almost twenty years of marital stress, three kids, and everything else. She made herself turn away from the mirror and back at the mask on her hands, and she remembered why she came here.

...If I put it on... She thought ...I don't know if I'll be able to stop again once I...

She took one more deep breath, and closed her eyes. She turned the mask in her hands and brought it up to her face, the leather felt soft against her skin as she tied it into place. A sudden wave of excitement made her shudder at the memory of the thrills she had wearing it. But she wondered if it was merely nostalgia, or a deep hunger that demanded to satisfied, no matter the cost.

...I'll know when I open my eyes... She thought ...when I open them, and see myself, I'll know whether or not I'm just Lois Griffin, frustrated housewife, or...

She opened her eyes and saw what was in the mirror...and she smiled. Lois was gone, along with the last twenty years, none of that mattered to the one wearing the mask.

She stood up and pulled the hoody off, along with the rest of her clothes until she was naked for but the mask. She reached into the trunk and withdrew the long tight red leather boots and slid them on, to her excitement they still fit. Next came a pair of red silk panties with garters that clipped onto the boots. The corset came next, it took some work but she managed to fit into it, a substantual amount of cleavage was left revealed for anyone to see and for that she was happy. The fists she made while wearing the leather gloves made her fists feel like balls of steel, and yet as she ran her gloved hands down her body she couldn't help but moan from their soft touch, they were red like the rest. Last came the jacket, a short cut leather jacket with long sleeves that left her mid section exposed, and best of all it had a fake red fur collar that matched her hair almost perfectly.

She knelt down to one knee and observed herself in the mirror once again, the reflection was not that of a woman, but of a animal. A animal that hunts its prey and asserts its dominance on those she deems lesser than herself, she was a predator, everyone else was prey. There was a small duffle bag in the bottom of the trunk, she took it and slung it over her shoulder before taking one last look in the mirror, she touched her hand against the glass in a almost affectionate gesture.

"Let's go hunting...Red Lioness"

She closed the trunk and went to the second item in the storage unit, she gripped the sheet and yanked it off with one hard tug, revealing her long beloved Harley motorcycle looking as pristine as the day she locked it away.

"You miss me?" She asked running a hand over the seat "I certainly missed you."

She strode over to the storage unit door and yanked it back up, this time with little effort. She rolled the bike out into the night air, but not before securing the unit once more along with all its contents, she would return for them, but not before she had her fun. She had to keep herself from giggling as she swung her leg over the motorcycle and started it up, the beast roared to live and trembled between her legs.

"Ohh, someone is anxious" she said revving the engine, taking a moment to enjoy the sensation that was already making her wet before donning her helmet "well, let's have some fun."

The red lioness rode the beast out of the storage facility and out into the street, shattering the night silence with its roar. She drove the beast towards downtown, where her unsuspecting prey would be gathering at the clubs, the bars, and even in the streets. She'll watch, and follow, and if she's lucky: she'll eat.

"Look out you little bitches!" The Red Lioness roared doing a wheelie "IM BACK!"

To be continued...


End file.
